Naruto-kun
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: Dia hanya bisa mendengar saat berada dalam rumah, dia tak bisa bergerak kalau berada dalam rumah, tapi kalau Dia diluar rumah pada siang Hari, kau harus berhati-hati terhadapnya, dia bisa membuat-mu terpesona dan jatuh hati hanya dalam sekejap mata. /Naruhina fanfiction.. bukan untuk Sasuhina. Chapter 3 update
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Faris Shika Nara **

**Rate T (maybe)**

**Warning : Au, ooc, tipo dll.**

**"Naruto-kun"**

**Prolog **

Gadis Indigo itu berlari dengan kencangnya melintasi halaman rumah dengan rambutnya yang berkibar terkena angin malam. Tangannya menengadah kedepan sembari berlari. Mencoba meraih sebuah boneka dari sang ayah yang baru saja keluar mobil.

Wajahnya menampakkan senyum sumringah kala sang ayah tersenyum terhadapnya sembari memainkan boneka kecil yang ada ditangan-nya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari gadis Indigo itu akhirnya sampai di depan sang ayah, sedetik kemudian boneka itu langsung disambar-nya, tanpa menunggu sang ayah yang sudah bersiap memberikannya.

"Ayah, apa ini hadiah ulang-tahun untuk Hinata?" Suara kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya dengan matanya yang sedang memandang lekat boneka yang ada ditangan-nya.

"Iya, itu hadiah untukmu. Apa Hinata menyukainya?" Tanya sang ayah setelah berjongkok dihadapan putri kecilnya.

"Iya, Hinata menyukainya ayah. Namanya siapa ayah?" Gadis kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahunan itu bertanya dengan antusiasnya.

"Hem, Kau boleh menamainya kalau mau!" Ucap sang ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Benarkah ayah?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan mata keperakannya yang tengah berbinar. Menatap tak percaya pada ayah yang sedang berjongkok dihadapan-nya.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap sang ayah kemudian mengacak rambut Indigo gadis yang ada didepan-nya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menamai kamu Naruto-kun. Kita akan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama mulai sekarang!" Ucap gadis itu pada Boneka berbentuk bocah kecil berambut kuning jabrik dengan 3 goresan tipis di masing-masing pipinya.

Ditatap-nya lekat boneka itu kemudian ia peluk dengan eratnya, tangan mungilnya melingkar dengan sempurna-nya pada Boneka kecil itu. Sementara sang ayah tersenyum tipis kemudian segera menggendong putri kecilnya dan membawanya menuju rumah.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bermain dengan Naruto-kun, tapi hanya didalam rumah, mengerti?!" Tanya sang ayah dalam perjalanannya. Sementara putri kecilnya Hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

**Hoi Minnaaa...! Faris balik lagi dengan membawa fict yg gaje ini...**

**Gomen-gomen kalau kalian menunggu lanjutan chapter fict Faris yang lainnya. Faris gak bisa lanjutin karna saat ini bulan ramadhan, dan kalian juga tau kan kalau fict Faris itu rata-rata rated-M #digampar.**

**Gimana dengan fict diatas? apa anda tertarik?**

**Saya butuh Review anda... Jadi tolong review ya.. :-D **

**Don't be a silent readers! **

**Samarinda/20/07/2013/20:45**

**jaa..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Faris Shika Nara **

**Rate T (maybe)**

**warning :AU, OOC, TYPO DLL.**

**"NARUTO-KUN"**

"Kring...kring...kring"

Gadis Remaja itu tak menggubris alarm yang sedari tadi berbunyi itu, tangannya kembali meraih selimut guna menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Seolah suara keras nan nyaring yang membahana itu bagaikan senandung pengantar tidur yang membuatnya ingin lebih lama bergelut dengan bantal dan selimut diatas ranjang yang besar itu.

"Dok..dok...dok! Bangun putri tidur, bangunn!"

Suara gedor-an diikuti teriakan yang keras nan cempreng itu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Gadis yang sedang tertidur nyenyak itu. Suara alarm, gedor-an dan teriakan itu tak mampu membangunkan Gadis itu. Gadis itu malah me-nyaman-kan posisinya dengan memeluk boneka kecil yang sedang dipeluk-nya.

Semakin ia eratkan pelukannya tersebut, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya. Dengan pelukan eratnya, bibirnya tersenyum lembut. Seolah mengalami mimpi yang sangat indah.

.

.

Gadis kecil yang berdiri didepan pintu itu berdecak sebal, tangan mungilnya berkacak pinggang dengan mulut yang ia manyunkan, sesekali ia mengumpat karena kesal dengan kelakuan kakak perempuannya.

Dengan senyum licik, pikirannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang satu kali tendangan, pintu yang tadinya terkunci itu menjadi terbuka. Gadis itu langsung berlari sambil berteriak sekencang-kencangnya lalu naik keatas ranjang, tangannya meraih kemudian menarik paksa selimut yang sedang digunakan oleh kakaknya tersebut.

"Kakak, cepat bangun! Sudah pagi, apa kakak mau nanti terlambat sekolah!" Gadis itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil melompat-lompat diatas ranjang. Mengakibatkan sang kakak yang tengah tertidur pulas itu terbangun. Dengan sebal,sang kakak langsung menutup telinganya dengan boneka yang sedari tadi ia peluk ketika tidur.

Merasa usahanya tidak berhasil, sang adik langsung menduduki tubuh kakaknya kemudian mengguncang-guncang bahu sang kakak dan berteriak.

"Bangun putri tidur, banguun!"

"Iya-iya, aku bangun! Dasar Gadis kecil cerewet! Tapi, lima menit lagi." Ucap sang kakak. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung merangkul sang adik dan mendekap-nya dengan kedua tangannya, mengajak adiknya berbaring untuk melanjutkan tidur 5 menit yang ia minta.

"Ukh!" Gadis kecil itu tidak bisa bergerak, ia meronta-ronta dalam pelukan sang kakak, mencoba melonggarkan pelukan tersebut kemudian melarikan diri, tapi itu semua hanya terjadi dalam bayangannya.

"Ukh..le-lepas! lepaskan aku kakak!" Gadis itu kembali merengek, mengerahkan seluruh kkekuatannya.

"Tidak akan semudah itu, bocah nakal!" Ucap sang kakak kemudian ia mulai me-nyaman-kan wajahnya di antara rambut coklat panjang milik adiknya.

"Kalau kakak tidak mau melepaskanku, aku akan memberi tau semua teman kakak, bahwa kakak masih tidur dengan benda kuning jelek kusam ini selama 10 tahun terakhir!" Ucap sang adik mengancam.

"Oke-oke! kau akan aku lepaskan!" Ucap sang kakak kesal. "Dasar!" cibirnya pelan.

"Kak Hinata harus bangun terus mandi, kakak bisa terlambat nanti!" kata sang adik setelah mengingat tujuan utamanya.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Aku akan mandi dulu!" Ucap sang kakak sambil mencubit kedua pipi adiknya.

"Ukh"

Hinata akhirnya harus bangun dan mandi, walaupun sebenarnya matanya masih sangat mengantuk. Dengan langkah gontai Hinata berjalan mendekati lemari kemudian mengambil handuk yang terlipat dengan rapi didalamnya. Kakinya kemudian berjalan mendekati Sang adik kemudian menyambar boneka kuning usang yang berada ditangan mungil sang adik.

"Naruto-kun itu milk-ku, kau mengerti Hanabi?"

"Terserah kak Hinata saja lah!" jawab Hanabi malas. 'Apa bagusnya boneka jelek usang itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau keluar dulu! Kau tidak mau kalau aku sampai terlambat kan?" Hanabi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku diluar!" ucap Hinata sembari menggiring adiknya keluar kamar!

"Blam" pintu pun tertutup.

.

.

"Naruto-kun duduk disitu dulu ya.. aku mau mandi dulu!" ucap Hinata kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Boneka usang berwarna kuning itu.

Hanabi diam-diam masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya, ia segera mencari boneka kuning yang sangat disayangi kakaknya itu. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan boneka tersebut. Boneka itu ada diatas meja dengan posisi terduduk matanya menatap lurus pintu kamar mandi.

Hanabi hanya menatap boneka kuning yang dinamai Naruto-kun itu oleh kakaknya beberapa menit terakhir. Kedua matanya menyelidik, menatap lekat boneka tersebut, guna mencari tau apa keistimewaan boneka kuning itu, sehingga kakaknya sangat menyukainya. Hasilnya Nihil, tak ada yang istimewa dari boneka tersebut, baginya Boneka itu hanyalah boneka kuning, jelek, kusam dan tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Ehm"

Hanabi merasa tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar suara deheman dari belakangnya. Dengan perlahan Hanabi mulai memutar tubuhnya.

'Oh No!' Ucap Hanabi dalam hati ketika melihat Sang kakak yang sudah berdiri dihadapan-nya dengan berkacak pinggang. Ditambah penampilannya yang bisa dibilang ngeri itu. Hinata dengan wajah melotot yang hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dan kepalanya.

"Apa yak kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan Hanabi. jaraknya hanya satu jengkal.

Hanabi hanya bisa menelan ludah kemudian mundur beberapa langkah hingga menabrak meja yang ditempati boneka Naruto-kun tadi. Tangannya perlahan meraih boneka itu kemudian ia masukkan kedalam baju belakangnya.

"Sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sekarang Hinata bertanya dengan nada yang menekan. Dan itu sangat mengerikan menurut Hanabi.

Hanabi menggeleng untuk menjawab, peluh sudah banyak berjatuhan menuruni politisnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Hanabi?" tanya Hinata curiga terhadap tingkah adiknya.

"Tidak ada!" Jawab Hanabi gugup sembari menggeleng. 'Ini gawat, aku bisa dicincang oleh kakak kalau dia mengetahuinya. Tiba-tiba di pikirannya muncul sebuah ide saat melihat tas sekolah kakaknya yang tak berada jauh dari dirinya.

"Lihat kakak! Ada tikus!" Hanabi berteriak dengan matanya yang menatap kearah samping Hinata dengan tajam untuk meyakinkan. Saat itu juga Hinata mengikuti pandangan Hanabi.

"Dimana? Dimana?!"

Hanabi tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Hanabi langsung berlari menuju tas salempang Hinata kemudian memasukkan boneka Kuning itu kedalam tas, takut kalau kakaknya melihat ia membawa boneka kesayangannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tas sekolahku Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata karna melihat Hanabi yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju tas sekolah miliknya.

"Tas kakak tadi jatuh." Jawab Hanabi sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Keluar sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua mata siswa-siswi mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang baru memasuki area parkir sekolah itu. Setelah mobil itu diparkir-kan, Sang sopir keluar kemudian membukakan pintu bagi majikannya.

Sekarang keluarlah seorang Hyuga Hinata, Siswi paling cantik, terpopuler sepanjang sejarah sekolah SMA Konoha. Dan itulah yang membuat semua mata menatap terhadapnya. Ia keluar dari mobil dengan anggun-nya, tiba-tiba semuanya bergerak bagai gerakan slow motion.

Wajahnya begitu bersinar dan cerah kala sinar mentari pagi menerpa wajahnya, Rambut indigo miliknya yang diurai, berkibar terkena angin pagi yang yang menyejukkan.

Suara siulan yang saling menyahuti itu bagaikan lagu pengiring saat ia berjalan. Suara yang keluar dari para siswa-siswa yang mereka lewati.

"Oh, Hinata-sama!" Gumaman kagum keluar dari mulut seluruh murid yang ia lewati.

Ia berjalan dengan anggun-nya, membuat semua siswa meleleh saat Hinata membalas siulan mereka dengan senyum manis miliknya. Ia mengumbar senyum terhadap Siapa saja yang menyapanya. Wajahnya tersenyum bahagia, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Senyum manis tadi berubah menjadi senyum ambigu, setelah Kedua mata cantik bermanik lavender miliknya menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Mata Hitam itu menatap lekat kearah Hinata, Pemuda itu berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya, memberi kesan keren dan cool bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Rambut revan miliknya sedikit berkibar terkena angin, membuat pesona seorang Casanova yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke semakin membumbung tinggi hampir terlihat terlihat sempurna. Membuat para siswi berteriak histeris hanya karna melihat gaya berjalan yang menurut mereka sangatlah keren itu.

Jarak Hinata dan Sasuke semakin dekat, dengan mata yang sudah terkunci satu sama lain. Hingga beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya berhadapan, saling menatap memperlihatkan gaya cool masing-masing.

Angin berhembus menambahkan kesan dramatis, semua murid mendadak tubuhnya jadi tegang, suasana menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanya suara gemeletuk gigi yang keluar para murid, ada juga suara para murid yang tengah menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Bawa tas-ku kedalam kelas, aku mau ke kantin!" Ucap Hinata santai kemudian menyerahkan tas salempang lavender miliknya pada Sasuke. Semua murid yang berada disana langsung sweatdrop ria.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian menerima tas itu tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, bibirnya terasa dikunci, lidahnya menjadi kelu. Siapapun tak akan berdaya jika berhadapan dengan Hinata, walau se-Keren apapun orang itu.

"Bagus, sekarang pergi Pantat ayam!" Ucap Hinata kemudian tersenyum meremehkan. Ia segera berbalik berjalan menuju kantin untuk menemui teman-temannya. Meninggalkan seonggok manusia yang sudah berada pada titik rendahnya.

Semua siswi menatap tak percaya pada Hinata, ia bisa-bisanya menyuruh pangeran sekolah, cowok paling keren dan cool layaknya seorang babu pribadi miliknya. Dan anehnya lagi sang pangeran Uchiha Sasuke tidak merasa marah terhadap Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke malah menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia pun tak marah sekalipun walau ia sudah dipanggil 'Pantat ayam' oleh Hinata. Sosok ke-Uchiha-an miliknya mungkin tidak berpengaruh bagi seorang Hyuga Hinata.

.

.

Sang pangeran sekolah berjalan gontai menuju kelas miliknya dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah tas milik Gadis paling cantik di sekolahnya. Ia tak menyangka ia selalu dipermalukan oleh Hinata setiap pagi setiap hari. Seperti seorang budak.

Ia meletakkan begitu saja tas Hinata seperti biasa. Untung saja disana tidak ada orang sekalipun, sehingga wajah murung Sasuke Uchiha tak ada satupun yang kemudian berjalan keluar menuju sebuah toilet kemudian menjedotkan kepalanya berulangkali.

.

.

.

"Hei kalian!" Seru Hinata ketika melihat teman-temanya yang sedang asik mengobrol satu sam lain.

"Hai, Hinata! Cepat kesini, Ino punya sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan!" Teriak Gadis yang mempunyai rambut pink pada Hinata.

"Benarkah! Mana?" Jawab Hinata kemudian berlari menuju 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Kau duduk saja, biar aku yang memakaikan-nya untukmu!" Seru Gadis berambut kuning panjang itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?" Tanya Hinata pada salah satu sahabatnya.

"Sempurna!" Ucap Sakura bahagia.

"Kau memang hebat Ino!" Seru Hinata pada temannya itu.

"Tidak perlu diragukan lagi!" Jawab Gadis berambut kuning itu sembari melahap sebuah ice cream.

"Berapa Harganya Ino?"

"Untukmu aku beri diskon, harganya 2000 yen saja!" Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil uang dulu didalam kelas, kalian tunggu disini saja!" Ucap Hinata kemudian segera berlari menuju kelas.

"Heeei, Hinata!? Kau bisa memberikan uangnya padaku nanti!" Teriak Ino pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apaa! Aku akan segera kembali!"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu sebuah keajaiban sedang terjadi didalam kelas Hinata, sang boneka akhirnya bisa memperlihatkan wujud aslinya. Setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu akhirnya ia bisa menampakan wujudnya.

Ingatlah, Boneka itu bisa mendengar tapi tidak bisa bergerak kalau berada dalam rumah pemiliknya. Boneka itu juga tak akan berubah walaupun ia berada diluar rumah, selama jarak antara dia dan pemiliknya masih bisa dibilang dekat walaupun diluar rumah ia masih akan tetap menjadi boneka.

Tapi hari ini, adalah kali pertama ia keluar dari rumah dan ia jauh dari pemiliknya. Sekarang boneka itu mulai bersinar, terbang melayang dengan sinar yang semakin terang. Tiap inci bagian tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai membesar dan akhirnya cahaya kuning itu mulai meredup dan mulai turun dari atas.

Menampakan sesosok pemuda yang sangat tampan nan menawan, yang sedang duduk diatas meja milik Hinata.

"Akhirnya!" Ucap pemuda itu kemudian tangannya ia angkat guna merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

Boneka itu berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda yang gagah nan tampan, bahkan mengalahkan ketampanan dari pangeran sekolah yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu, yang sekarang sedang meratapi nasib tragisnya.

Pemuda itu hanya akan berubah menjadi boneka lagi kalau pemiliknya melakukan sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan terhadapnya. Dan setelah itu, ia bisa merubah dirinya kapanpun ia mau, baik dalam wujud boneka maupun manusia.

"Ceklek!"

Langkah kaki Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah duduk diatas mejanya yang kini menatapnya dengan intens.

"Si-siapa kau? ke-kenapa kau berada di ke-kelasku?" Tanya Hinata tergagap dengan wajah yang sedikit kaget dan memerah.

"Aku tidak mengira, kalau Hinata-chan akan berbicara gagap kepadaku!" Ucap Naruto kemudian turun dari posisi duduknya kemudian mendekati Hinata dengan perlahan.

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?" Hinata berusaha mati-matian agar tidak tergagap ketika berbicara dengan pemuda itu, apalagi pemuda tampan itu kini semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Membuat tubuhnya serasa beku seketika tak bisa bergerak.

"Tentu saja aku tau, kita kan sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, bagaimana aku bisa lupa padamu!"

"Siapa kau?'

"Aku Naruto-kun, aku Naruto-kun boneka milikmu!"

"Na-naruto-kun?" Pemuda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

**TBC...**

**Hai Chapter 1 update! Bagaimana menurut readers, apakah bagus atau malah mengecewakan?**

**Semoga fict ini masih menarik bagi kalian, sehingga kalian akan memberikan sebuah review karna fict ini menarik. **

**Review adalah dorongan bagi author, sesuatu yang bisa membuat author bersemangat untuk menulis.**

**Terimakasih buat...**

**riu M **

**guest **

** .9**

**Yukimura Hana - Iwahashi Hani **

**manguni **

**ichirukilover30**

**Rae rim **

**yui Kazu **

**Terimakasih telah memberi sebuah review, aku tunggu review kalian untuk Chapter ini.**

_**Faris Shika Nara/Samarinda/22-07-13/0:40.**_

_**Untuk yang lainnya review juga dong...! :-D **_

_**sampai jumpa **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Faris Shika Nara **

**Rated T (maybe)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO DLL.**

**Naruto-kun**

**Sebelumnya...**

"Siapa kau?'

"Aku Naruto-kun, aku Naruto-kun boneka milikmu!"

"Na-naruto-kun?" Pemuda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

**Chapter 3 **

"Apa kau bercanda? Naruto-kun itu boneka, bukan manusia!" Hinata menepis pengakuan dari pemuda yang ada didepan-nya. Walaupun sesungguhnya pemuda itu berkata benar, tapi, Hinata merasa dirinya masih normal. Bagaimana bisa boneka jadi manusia. Jadi ia hanya berfikir kalau pemuda didepan-nya hanya berbohong.

"Tapi, aku memang Naruto-kun. Lihat, rambutku berwarna kuning dan juga tanda lahir ini, sama kan, seperti boneka milik-mu?" Pemuda itu masih ngotot meyakinkan, Sembari memegang rambut kuning miliknya dan juga menunjuk-nunjuk 3 goresan halus yang melekat di pipinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah boneka itu.

"Oke, rambut-mu memang mirip, dan juga, tanda lahir di pipi-mu! Kalaupun kau memang boneka Naruto-kun milik~"

"Aku memang boneka Naruto-kun milik~"

"Diam kau, pemuda tampan! Jangan seenaknya kau memotong perkataan-ku!" Urat-urat di dahi Hinata mulai terlihat, matanya melotot dengan tangannya yang menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang ada didepan-nya itu. Ia balik memotong perkataan pemuda yang ada didepan-nya. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya mencelos, berani-beraninya pemuda itu mengaku-ngaku sebagai Naruto-kun boneka kesayangan miliknya. Ditambah kelakuan pemuda itu yang suka memotong perkataannya, itu membuat Hinata tidak tahan untuk sesegera membungkam mulut pemuda itu.

"Tampan? Jadi aku ini tampa~"

"Sst!" Ucap Hinata sembari meletakkan tangan kanannya didepan mulut, tangan-nya ia gerakkan ke samping, memberi isyarat bagi pemuda itu untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Stop! Diam! Tutup mulut-mu!" Ucap Hinata sebal bercampur malu. Dengan tidak sadar, ia mengakui pemuda didepan-nya itu sangatlah tampan. Kini wajahnya mungkin sudah sangat merah. Bukan, bukan mungkin. Tapi pasti memerah.

Pemuda itu kemudian langsung terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Baru kali ini dia melihat Hinata -pemiliknya begitu ngotot.

"Dengar baik-baik tuan." Ucap Hinata dengan menekankan kata 'Tuan'. "Kalau kau memang boneka milik-ku, bagaimana bisa kau berada disini? Boneka-ku ada dirumah, jadi tidak usah mengada-ada!" Ucap Hinata kesal, ia tak peduli lagi walaupun pemuda itu tampan, ia paling tidak suka kalau orang lain membicarakan boneka kesayangannya.

"Tadi aku berada dalam tas sekolah milik-mu! Itulah kenapa aku disini!" Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Oh, jadi kau ada didalam tasku, lalu kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia seperti di tv-tv, begitu?" Jelas dan tanya Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek, berharap pemuda itu akan menghentikan omong kosongnya.

"Ya,, itu benar!" jawab Pemuda itu singkat.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Semua itu hanya terjadi dalam dongeng!" Hinata masih ngotot, apalagi semua penjelasan dari pemuda itu sangatlah tidak mungkin, mustahil.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya Hinata-chan?" Pemuda itu sudah lelah berdebat dengan Hinata. Semua yang ia katakan tidak ada yang bisa meyakinkannya.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Hinata cepat.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Hina~"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mendengarkan omong koso~"

"Diam, dan dengarkan aku! Atau bibir-mu itu akan aku cium supaya kau diam!" Pemuda itu berkata tegas, kemudian menyeringai menggoda. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum dalam hati, ia teringat seseorang, seseorang yang selalu bisa membuat wanita manapun langsung terdiam membatu, saat mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

'Cium' Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, itu sudah berhasil membuat jantungnya berpacu memompa darahnya dengan cepat. Apalagi kalau membayangkan dirinya dicium pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri didepan-nya itu. 'Oh Tuhan! Kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba memanas seperti ini.' Pikirnya dalam Hati. Hinata tidak menyangka, kalau dirinya akan berfikir sejauh itu saat mendengar kata 'Cium' yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Ba-baiklah!" Kini Hinata malah pasrah, menjawab perkataan pemuda itu dengan nada tergagap, tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, se-merah lipstik kepala sekolah.

"Bagus, sekarang dengarkan aku!"

"Semua yang telah aku katakan padamu, tak satupun kau mempercayainya!" Ucap pemuda itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Wajahnya tampak berfikir, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah,, ada satu cara agar kau percaya!" Ucap pemuda itu setelah beberapa saat berfikir. Ia kemudian tersenyum bahagia pada Hinata.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata. Wajahnya kian memerah saat melihat senyuman lebar itu. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah berteriak **'Kawaii'** sekencang-kencangnya ketika melihat senyum yang sangatlah menawan menurutnya.

"Aku belum berubah sempurna menjadi manusia, yang bisa melihatku sekarang hanyalah kamu saja. Jadi, kalau kau berbicara denganku ditempat umum, maka kau akan disangka orang gila." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Naruto kemudian segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk disebelah bangku Hinata. Kini ia hanya duduk manis menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri sembari menatap Hinata intens.

Sementara Hinata hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap pemuda itu. 'Bagaimana mungkin hanya aku yang bisa melihat-mu!' Ucap Hinata dalam hati. Mata perak miliknya kemudian mulai menatap intens pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah.

'Bagaimana mungkin hanya aku yang bisa melihat-mu, apalagi kau mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan seperti itu, dan juga rambut kuning-mu yang sangat mencolok. Semua orang pasti bisa melihat-mu!' Pikirannya masih tetap tidak percaya, Hinata masih yakin kalau boneka Naruto-kun miliknya berada dirumah, dan pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan matanya yang tak lepas darinya itu hanyalah seorang pembohong.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada terkejut yang ia buat-buat.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Ucap pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

'Ukh,,Senyum itu!' Kembali, Hinata dengan mudahnya terpesona pada pemuda itu, terpesona hanya karna sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

.

"Ceklek"

"Hinata, kenapa kau begitu lama sekali! Kau tau, kita sampai jamuran, menunggu-mu di Kantin?!" Ucap gadis pirang yang ternyata adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Ya, kenapa kau lama sekali,, dan kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Kini gadis rambut pink -Sakura Haruno ikut menimpali.

"Tanyakan saja pada pemuda itu!" Ucap Hinata pada 2 sahabatnya sembari menunjuk Naruto yang duduk manis dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Pemuda siapa? Dimana?" Tanya kedua sahabatnya bersamaan. Matanya melihat setiap sudut area kelas, mencoba mencari pemuda yang Hinata bicarakan.

Matanya tidak menangkap apapun, yang dihadapan mereka hanyalah ruangan kosong, dengan meja dan kursi yang tersusun rapi didalamnya, yang hanya didiami 3 gadis yang tak lain adalah mereka sendiri. Kedua mata sahabat Hinata itu kemudian ia arahkan kearah jari Hinata yang menunjuk. Disana tidak ada apa-apa, dan hanya ada tembok yang membatasi jarak pandang mereka.

"Hinata, apa yang kau tunjuk?" Tanya Haruno Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit heran, heran dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Pemuda yang membuatku tak menemui kalian di Kantin!" Ucap Hinata masih menunjuk.

"Disana hanya ada tembok, tidak ada apa-apa!" Kini gadis berambut kuning yang berkata, si rambut pink kemudian mengangguk ikut membenarkan.

"Itu, dia sedang duduk disebelah kursi milik-ku!"

"Tidak ada siapapun disana. Apa kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Hinata? Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menjauhi-mu. Kau hanya perlu meminta maaf padaku, karna sudah membuatku menunggu!" Ucap Ino sembari menatap Hinata Heran.

"Sangat lucu teman-teman. Sangat lucu!" Ucap Hinata sembari tertawa paksa, ia tak menyangka, kalau sahabatnya juga ikut andil dalam acara berbohong ini.

"Apa?" Ucap sahabatnya bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat sejajar dengan dada.

Hinata, hanya menggeleng pelan. Mata peraknya menatap kedua sahabatnya kemudian ia alihkan menatap pemuda yang sedang duduk itu secara bergantian. Matanya memelas, menyiratkan kalau ia sedang memohon pada kedua sahabatnya untuk menghentikan omong kosong ini.

"Mungkin kau sedang senang karna kalung baru dariku, sehingga kau menghayal yang tidak-tidak!" Ucap Ino kemudian mendekat satu langkah ke arah Hinata.

"Ayo kita duduk, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi!" Ucap Ino kemudian segera menggiring Hinata menuju kursinya. Kepalanya ia tengok-kan menatap sahabatya yang sedang berdiri menatapnya. Memohon pembelaan dari sahabat pink-nya.

"Benar, ayo kita duduk!" Teman pink-nya ikut menggiring Hinata menuju kursinya. Sementara Hinata hanya menggembung-kan pipinya sebal, tak satupun sahabatnya percaya padanya.

Sementara kedua gadis itu menggiring Hinata, Pemuda -Naruto itu hanya terkikik pelan melihat Hinata yang digiring temannya itu dengan pipinya yang menggembung dan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Wajahnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Suara deringan sebuah bel pun kemudian berbunyi, terdengar diseluruh sudut area sekolah itu.

Hinata kini terduduk di bangku miliknya. Matanya ia alihkan ke samping, menatap Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya sekarang dengan senyum yang melekat di wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, sembari berkata.. ''Lihat, apa kau sekarang percaya?''

Hinata hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, tak menggubris perkataan pemuda yang duduk tepat disampingnya itu. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan dan mendapati murid murid yang mulai memasuki ruangan kelas, tak lupa juga ia mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang berjalan dengan gontainya, dengan keningnya yang berbalut perban akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Selang beberapa saat, seisi kelas sudah terpenuhi oleh para siswa siswi. Suasana riuh-pun terdengar di kelas itu, tapi itu hanya beberapa saat, karna guru killer nan horor itu mulai memasuki kelas. Guru itu bernama Yamato, dia adalah guru biologi yang menakutkan. Memberikan rasa takut pada semua siswa dengan sebuah tatapan. Tatapan kosong yang berkesan horor bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Buka buku Biologi kalian pada halaman 34 dan bacalah hingga halaman 40, kalau ada yang kalian tidak mengerti silahkan bertanya!" Pelajaran pun dimulai, para siswa-siswi mulai mengerjakan apa yang diperintah oleh Guru yang sekarang berkutat dengan kertas dan bolpen yang duduk di depan itu.

Suasana menjadi hening, semua murid kini sedang berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya. Pun sama halnya dengan Hinata, ia mulai membuka buku tebal yang kira-kira 3 centimeter itu.

Setelah beberapa saat membaca, ia menggeser manik perak matanya ke samping. Untuk mengintip sesuatu yang ada disampingnya, sesuatu yang menurutnya hanyalah halusinasi, sesuatu yang diciptakan oleh otaknya.

Ia mendapati Naruto yang sedang menopang kepalanya menghadap dirinya. Naruto tersenyum, hanya tersenyum dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Itu membuat jantung Hinata berdebar, walaupun menurutnya dia hanyalah sebuah halusinasi. Siapa yang tidak gugup kalau kau diperhatikan oleh orang yang sangat tampan dan keren seperti Naruto.

Hinata langsung menghadap kedepan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan cepat, ia gugup, ia merasa malu kalau diperhatikan seperti itu. Wajahnya memerah, genggaman pada bolpen pada tangan kirinya semakin kuat, berharap bisa meredam rasa malu dan gugup yang menyerangnya. Ia kemudian hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang sudah se-merah tomat, menyembunyikannya dibalik rambut Indigo panjangnya. Ia tidak ingin semua orang mengira dirinya aneh, yang tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah tanpa alasan, itu akan merusak nama baik Hyuga Hinata.

Sekarang hanya kata Fokus yang ada di pikiran Hinata, ia hanya ingin fokus membaca buku biologi itu dengan benar. 'Konsentrasi' Ucapnya dalam hati kemudian menghela nafas, berharap detak jantungnya kembali normal.

'Ukh, apalagi ini?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Ia mencoba tetap berkonsentrasi, ia tidak ingin tau dan tidak mau tau apa atau siapa yang sedang memainkan ujung rambutnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar melirik saja ia tidak mau.

Tapi keinginan itu jauh lebih besar, rasa keingin-tahuan-nya jauh lebih besar. Ia dengan takut-takut menggeser bola matanya ke samping, mencoba mencari tau siapa itu. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap yang melakukan itu adalah Sakura, Ino atau siapapun itu, yang penting jangan pemuda berambut kuning yang berasal dari pikirannya itu.

Melirik ke samping saja tidak cukup, Hinata masih tidak bisa melihat siapa itu. Jadi, dengan terpaksa ia harus sedikit menoleh ke samping. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia mulai menoleh ke samping dengan mata yang ia tutup. Setelah merasa sudah cukup menoleh, ia kemudian menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk berani membuka mata.

Dan dibuka lah mata itu. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan yang hanya beberapa centi wajahnya. Wajah tampan yang dihiasi dengan sepasang mata blue sapphire yang indah. Hinata hanya diam terpaku menatap wajah tenang dan menawan itu.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya kemudian mulai menyingkirkan surai-surai nakal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia selipkan surai itu diantara telinga Hinata. Memperlihatkan wajah cantik yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai merona.

Pemuda itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, Hinata tau apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu.

'Ini sudah keterlaluan' pikir Hinata dalam hati. Ia tak mau pemuda itu mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

"CUKUP!" Hinata berteriak sembari berdiri dari kursinya. Itu membuat semua mata yang tadinya fokus membaca buku, kini berbalik menatapnya.

"KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN!" Kembali, Hinata berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sementara semua murid yang melihatnya langsung saling berbisik satu sama lain, Minus Ino dan Sakura.

"Hyuga, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sang guru kemudian melepas kacamata minusnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku.

"Sensei, aku akan membawa Hinata ke UKS, aku rasa dia sedikit terkena demam." Ucap sakura memohon pada gurunya. Ia pikir, ini akan berbahaya dan akan merusak nama Hyuga Hinata.

"Kau lihat, bahkan sahabatku mengira aku sakit!" Kini Hinata mengucapkannya dengan suara serak dan bergetar.

"Oke, Sakura. Mungkin kau harus membawa Hinata ke ruang UKS!" Ucap Yamato sang Guru.

Setelah mendapatkan ijin dari sang guru, Sakura kemudian langsung mendekati Hinata dan membawa Hinata keluar kelas menuju UKS.

"Hinata-chan?" Panggil Uchiha Sasuke sebelum Hinata benar-benar keluar dari kelas. Karna panggilannya merasa tak digubris sama sekali, Sasuke mencoba bangkit berdiri untuk mengejar Hinata. Tapi ia tak berhasil karna sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dengan sempurna, ia sudah dibentak oleh sang guru untuk segera duduk.

.

.

.

**Ruang UKS **

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Kalau ada masalah cerita-lah padaku atau Ino! Kau jangan menyimpannya sendiri." Tanya Sakura kawatir terhadap sahabatnya. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat kawatir menatap Hinata yang sudah berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura. Mungkin, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, istirahatlah. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Ucap Sakura kemudian pergi keluar ruangan itu.

Kesal, marah, sedih, semua Hinata rasakan saat ini. Kini ia hanya berbaring diatas ranjang sembari memainkan sebuah tisu di tangannya. Ia hanya diam di ruang yang minim cahaya itu sendirian.

"Ceklek!" Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Ia segera duduk bersandar, setelah mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Apa kau belum puas mempermalukan-ku?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang sudah mulai pecah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" Jawab seseorang yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi gembilnya.

Naruto kemudian duduk disisi ranjang yang Hinata tempati. Ia kemudian mengusap air mata yang mengalir itu dengan jari jempol miliknya.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuat-mu menangis." Ucap Naruto setelah mengusap air mata yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berhenti itu.

"Berapa banyak kau membayar teman-temanku dan guru-ku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Lihat, kau masih tak percaya padaku! Aku ini Naruto-kun, boneka milik-mu!" Ucap Naruto kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dengan tangan kekar-nya.

"Kalau kau memang jujur, kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihat-mu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran, dengan wajah yang memerah karna pemuda didepan-nya menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya. Membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Itu karna kamu belum memberikan hadiah selamat datang padaku!" Ucap Naruto sembari menatap mata perak milik Hinata.

"Apa hadiah yang harus kuberikan padamu?" Tanya Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Kamu, harus mencium-ku disini. Setelah itu, kau harus berkata 'Selamat datang Naruto-kun.' Seperti itu!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata.

"Tapi, itu ciuman pertama-ku. Aku tidak mau memberikannya pada orang yang tidak aku cintai!" Ucap Hinata memberi tau.

"Itu bukan ciuman pertama-mu, ciuman pertama-mu sudah kau berikan padaku saat kau berusia 10 tahun. Dan kau mencium-ku secara sembunyi-sembunyi dibawah ranjang saat aku masih menjadi boneka!". Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Sementara Hinata hanya terdiam membatu mendengar perkataan Naruto. Semua yang dikatakan Pemuda itu benar, bahkan selama ini hanya dialah yang mengetahuinya.

Sementara Hinata masih syok terkejut karna pemuda didepan-nya mengetahui rahasia masa kecilnya, Naruto tiba-tiba memegang tengkuk Hinata dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir mungil berwarna pink milik Hinata.

Naruto mulai memperdalam ciuman-nya ketika tangan Hinata mulai meremas kepalanya dan kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher miliknya.

Ciuman yang bisa dibilang Hot itu akhirnya berhenti dengan nafas Hinata yang tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya sudah se-merah tomat sekarang ini, kini ia hanya menunduk, malu dengan perbuatannya tadi. Tapi itu hanya beberapa saat, karna kini Naruto sudah mendongak-kan wajah ayu yang sering memerah mulai sajam yang lalu itu.

"Selamat datang Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Jangan menangis lagi! Wajahmu terlihat jelek saat kau menangis!" Ucap Naruto dengan tangannya yang sedang membelai pipi yang penuh dengan rona itu.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggembung-kan pipinya, dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto terkikik geli.

"Jadi, apa Naruto-kun akan jadi manusia selamanya mulai sekarang?" Tanya Hinata sembari menatap manik biru pemuda yang ada didepan-nya.

"Aku akan mati seperti manusia, tapi aku juga bisa berubah menjadi boneka seperti sekarang!" Dan pada detik itu juga, cahaya kuning mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Sinar itu semakin terang, dengan Naruto yang tersenyum lembut didalamnya.

Kini Pemuda itu sudah berubah menjadi boneka kusam jelek milik Hinata, Boneka itu tergeletak begitu saja dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Hinata hanya memandangi saja boneka itu untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya boneka itu berada dalam pelukan-nya.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**Hai, bagaimana menurut anda dengan Chapter ini, apa terlalu bertele-tele?**

**Apa semakin tambah tidak jelas?**

**Aku hanya berharap kalian bisa terhibur dengan cerita ini! Menulis Chapter ini sungguh membuat otak yang saya banggakan bekerja keras! #curcol **

**Apakah cerita ini masih menarik bagi kalian? **

**Kalau memang masih menarik, berilah review untuk Chapter ini.**

**Ok, just review! **

**Mungkin kalau kalian mereview Chapter ini, update nya bisa lebih cepat. :-D**

**Terimakasih untuk...**

**Kirei -neko **

**WaOnePWG : tentu saja Naruto punya kekuatan.**

**diane ungu : Kita liat saja lanjutannya ok. :-D**

**The NaruHina Story : mungkin!**

** .bs : masih dipikirkan tentang Naruto sekolah atau tidak.**

**Yui Kazu : Mungkin saya akan mempertimbangkan saran anda. Karna anda meminta dengan sedikit memaksa.**

**Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Fantasi hanya untuk Naruto saja. **

**orchideeumi : Tidak sampai 10 Chapter kok. Dan terimakasih atas ucapan anda.**

**Lavender , Manguni, , : Ini dah lanjut.**

**Guest, setiawanandy02 : ini dah update, untuk kenapa Sasuke dinistakan seperti itu, author tidak tau kenapa. #Ditendang.**

**safira uzumaki : ini dah lanjut, Grup NHL yang mana kalau saya boleh tau? **

**Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida : akan saya pertimbangkan saran anda.**

**Yukimura Hana - Iwahashi Hani, Rae Rim : poor Sasuke.**

**Bubble bee : mungkin semi M.**

**viii-chan : ni dah lanjut.**

**Z-kun : semua yang rate M mungkin akan dilanjut setelah bulan puasa.**

**lavender sapphires chan : hal yang biasa dilakukan pada Naruto.. Apa di Chapter ini sudah ada jawabannya ? kalau belum, kita liat aja Chapter berikutnya.**

**amexki chan : Terimakasih, walaupun gak login.**

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin : Nekt**

**Dilaedogawa12 : Anda tidak menyesal? saya sangat bahagia!**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah memberi review, untuk yang belum, ayo berikan review! :-D **

_**Faris Shika Nara /samarinda/28-07-13/22:40**_

_**Sampai jumpa lagi..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Faris Shika Nara**

**Rate T (maybe)**

**Warning : Au, ooc, tipo dll.**

**"Naruto-kun"**

**Chapter 3**

Paras cantik Hyuga Hinata telah berhasil membuat pemuda Uchiha yang kini sedang duduk itu tak mampu untuk mengalihkan pandangannya walau sedetik pun. Selama 30 menit terakhir, pandangan mata _Onyk_ itu lurus dan terfokus pada wajah cantik dari gadis yang telah berhasil mengambil hatinya. Memandangnya dalam diam, menikmati setiap detik wajah cantik bak bidadari milik gadis pujaannya yang kini masih terlelap dalam tidur.

Licik memang. Tapi, situasi yang kini dialaminya ini sungguh sangatlah jarang. Jadi ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Memandang wajahnya, membelainya dan menciumnya secara diam-diam.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian teringat akan tujuan utamanya, rasa kawatir kembali muncul dalam benak pemuda ber-marga Uchiha itu. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan ber-jari lentik itu semakin ia eratkan, mengusap dengan perlahan punggung tangan itu kemudian menciumnya.

"Emmmh,,, Naruto-kun!" Hinata menggeliat diiringi gumaman pelan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Mengubah posisi tidurnya dari terlentang menjadi menyamping secara tak sengaja.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, ketika melihat Hinata menggeliat sembari memeluk boneka kuning itu dengan erat.

Kelopak yang tadinya menyembunyikan sepasang mata bermanik perak milik Hinata itu akhirnya terangkat, memperlihatkan mata keperakan-nya yang sedikit memerah. Matanya mengerjap sebelum akhirnya Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan ada sebuah tangan menggenggam jemari tangan kanannya.

Dengan sekejap, bibir Hinata mengulum senyum ketika mengingat pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu berciuman dengannya. 'Itu pasti tangan Naruto-kun!" Pikirnya dalam hati ketika merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam jemarinya. Suasana hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi bahagia dalam sesaat. Dengan wajahnya yang kini sudah bersemu merah, Hinata sedikit demi sedikit membalik badannya ke sisi samping yang satunya.

"Naru~sa-SASUKE!" Hinata langsung terlonjak kaget, mulutnya reflek berteriak dengan matanya yang melotot menatap pemuda Uchiha yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dengan sekejap, ia sudah berganti posisi dari tidur menjadi duduk bersandar diatas ranjang. Pandangan matanya yang tadinya tertuju pada Sasuke itu ia alihkan pada sebuah boneka yang kini dipeluk-nya dengan erat menggunakan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya ia tarik secepat kilat ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan yang menggenggam jemarinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata dengan kesal, Semu merah yang tadi sempat mampir di Pipi putihnya itu langsung hilang dalam sekejap, tak tersisa walau hanya secuilpun.

"Aku membawakan Tas milik-mu! Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata? Aku kawatir padamu!" Jawab Sasuke menjelaskan. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi kemudian segera duduk diatas ranjang memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata.

Hinata buru-buru langsung bergeser ke samping. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata juga merasa takut kalau hanya berduaan dengan pemuda dalam satu ruangan. Apa lagi pemuda itu Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Terima kasih!" Jawab Hinata kemudian turun dari ranjang, tak ingin berlama-lama dengan pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. Ia lalu memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Setelah selesai, ia langsung menyambar tas yang sudah ada diatas meja kemudian memakainya. Lalu berjalan membawa sebuah boneka dipelukan-nya, Meninggalkan seonggok manusia yang sedang menahan sakit didada-nya.

**Blam **

Sasuke hanya diam ketika punggung Hinata sudah tak terlihat oleh kedua mata bermanik _Onyk_ miliknya. Dadanya selalu merasa sesak dan sakit ketika Hinata selalu mengabaikan perasaannya.

'Aku tidak akan menyerah!' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Tangannya mengepal kemudian meninju kasur ranjang. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan kearah pintu, diputar-nya gagang yang menempel pada pintu, setelah terbuka ia kemudian berlari berniat mengejar Hinata.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju tempat parkir. Tangan kanannya sesekali terangkat untuk merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat lusuh karna kegiatan tertidur-nya di ruang UKS tadi. Keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sepi hari ini, hanya segelintir siswa saja yang masih terlihat. Masih bisa dihitung menggunakan jari. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, dengan sesekali menunduk untuk sekedar melihat boneka yang kini berada dalam pelukan-nya.

"Hinata!"

Mimik wajahnya berubah cemberut ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara teriakan memanggil namanya. Kakinya sedikit berlari ketika suara langkah kaki dan teriakan yang memanggil namanya secara bersamaan itu semakin mendekat.

"Hinata!" Terlambat sudah. Usaha Hinata sia-sia.

"Hinata!" Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan paksa. Membuat langkah kaki Hinata terhenti seketika.

Hinata menatap tajam manik _onyk _Sasuke, Tangannya ia kibaskan ke samping untuk menyingkirkan tangan yang kini tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Ia hirau-kan begitu saja tatapan tajam Hinata, tanpa ragu, Sasuke merenggangkan kedua tangannya kemudian menangkap tubuh Hinata dalam pelukan-nya. Membuat sang pemilik tubuh yang sedang dipeluk terlonjak kaget dengan sorot matanya yang sedikit melebar.

"Ugh..!" Setelah sadar dari rasa kagetnya, Hinata langsung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meloloskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Tubuhnya ia gerakan ke samping kanan dan kiri, sementara kedua tangannya tak bisa bergerak.

"Le-lepas!" Hinata semakin berontak ketika Sasuke mulai berani membenamkan wajahnya di area leher miliknya kemudian menghirup-nya dalam-dalam.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku!" Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. Dapat Hinata rasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang sungguh terdengar begitu berat di gendang telinganya. Membuat dirinya bergidik takut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hinata berteriak diiringi dengan dorongan kuat pada dada bidang Sasuke. Ia terlepas, Sasuke sedikit terhenyak kebelakang akibat dorongan Hinata.

"Apa yang salah, denganmu?" Tanya Hinata setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Hinata menghela nafas berat untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Mata perak miliknya menatap tajam pada Uchiha yang ada didepan-nya.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Ucapan itu meluncur dengan jelas dari mulut Sasuke, tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun. Tangannya kembali meraih jemari Hinata kemudian menggenggam-nya.

Hinata kembali menghela nafas setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi!" Jawab Hinata kemudian menepis dengan kasar tangan Sasuke dari jemarinya. Hinata hendak berbalik melangkah pergi tapi kemudian ia urung-kan ketika mendengar sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku sudah mencintai orang lain!" Jawab Hinata dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit pelan.

Tubuh Sasuke Bagai disambar petir yang tak kasat mata, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Hatinya hancur dalam sekejap ketika mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis Hinata, meremuk-kan seluruh isi rongga dadanya. Wajah dingin yang biasanya minim ekspresi itu sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi dengan kata-kata.

"Siapa dia? Setidaknya, beri tau aku Namanya?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Sepengetahuannya, Hinata tak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki manapun. Dengan getir Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari bibir Hinata. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap perkataan yang ia dengar dari mulut Hinata itu hanyalah usaha untuk menjauhi dirinya saja.

Hinata Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Matanya kemudian memandang boneka yang masih dipegangnya menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Namanya Na-naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata diiringi senyum kecilnya. Ia dengan senang hati mengakui, bahwa hatinya memang sudah dicuri oleh pemuda yang sekarang sedang menjelma menjadi boneka kesayangannya.

"Khe,,.ahahahahah..." Sasuke sedikit terkekeh kemudian tertawa lepas ketika mendengar jawaban dari mulut Hinata. Menurutnya, jawaban yang ia dengar dari mulut Hinata merupakan lelucon terbaik yang pernah didengarnya selama ini.

Tubuh yang tadinya bagai disambar petir tak kasat mata itu dalam sekejap langsung berubah seperti sedia kala, Hati yang tadinya sudah hancur berkeping keping itu kini telah kembali utuh seperti semula, sekarang malah lebih bagus dari sebelumnya.

Harapannya untuk mendapatkan cinta gadis pujaannya ternyata masih ada, ia yakin, sebentar lagi cintanya tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"..apakah yang kau maksud Naruto-kun itu adalah boneka jelek yang ada dita~"

**Plak **

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, satu tamparan keras berhasil mendarat tepat di pipi sebelah kirinya. Langsung membuatnya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan untuk hanya sekedar meringis kesakitan pun tak bisa ia ucapkan.

Rasa sakit yang begitu terasa dipipi-nya tak berarti apa apa bila dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit dihati-nya. Tubuhnya kembali menegang tak bisa bergerak. Hatinya kembali hancur, menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang dengan mudah dapat terbawa angin.

Hinata langsung berbalik melangkah pergi dengan suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar sedikit menghentak. Wajah kesal masih terpampang dengan jelas di wajah cantiknya. Tangannya yang ia buat menampar tadi sekarang malah mengepal dengan sempurna, seperti masih belum puas dengan tamparan-nya tadi.

Memandang lagi punggung Hinata yang selalu menjauh darinya untuk yang kesekian kali. Tubuhnya me-lemas secara tiba-tiba, jatuh terperosok diatas lantai bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Telapak tangannya ikut memegang lantai dingin dibawahnya guna menopang tubuh bagian atasnya.

"TIDAAAAAK!" Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya diiringi dengan cairan bening yang merembes keluar dari setiap ujung matanya.

TAK ADA AMPUN bagi siapapun yang berani menghina boneka kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki area rumah masih dengan wajah cemberut-nya, membuat beberapa pelayan yang bekerja dirumah-nya sedikit merasa bingung. Suara langkah kaki yang menghentak dari Hinata membuat semua pelayan mengetahui bahwa majikannya sedang merasa kesal. Semua pelayan yang biasanya menyapa-nya, kini mereka hanya diam saja sembari menunduk.

"Hai Kak Hinata!" Sapa Hanabi ketika melihat kakaknya yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Hinata yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga itu langsung menoleh kearah suara yang menyapa-nya.

"Oh, hai Ayah, Hanabi!" Jawab Hinata malas lalu mulai melangkah lagi. Kedua kakinya kemudian mulai melangkah menuju tangga kemudian menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga agar bisa sampai dikamar-nya.

"Kakak-mu kenapa?" Tanya Hiashi -sang Ayah pada Hanabi. Raut bingung terpampang jelas di wajahnya ketika melihat wajah salah satu putrinya yang sangat tidak bersemangat itu. Sementara Hanabi yang ditanya hanya menggeleng tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah ayahnya. Ternyata kedua mata Hanabi sudah kembali fokus pada Gadgets yang ada ditangan-nya.

"Yaah, aku kalah!" Teriak Hanabi tiba-tiba sembari menghela nafas, Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya kemudian mengacak-nya karna frustasi. Sementara Hiashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala karna tingkah kedua putrinya.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai memasuki kamar tidurnya. Meletakkan boneka kesayangannya diatas meja, sementara tas yang ia pakai ia gantung-kan seperti biasa. Tubuhnya langsung saja ia jatuhkan diatas ranjang, berbaring tengkurap kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah bantal.

Dalam sekejap, boneka Naruto-kun sudah berubah lagi menjadi sosok pemuda yang sangat tampan. Kalau waktu itu Naruto berubah masih menggunakan efek cahaya-cahaya, kini, Naruto berubah menjadi pemuda tampan tanpa menimbulkan cahaya sedikitpun dan suara apapun. Perubahannya mulus. Bahkan, Hinata yang berada diruangan itu, tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Ehem!" Naruto berdehem keras yang kemudian berhasil membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"E-eh! Na-naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata tergagap ketika sudah bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

**Blush**

Wajahnya langsung saja bersemu merah ketika mendapati Naruto yang tengah nyengir lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Duduk diatas meja dengan santai memandang dirinya.

Menunduk malu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar diseluruh wajahnya. Ekor matanya sesekali melirik Naruto untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda jadi-jadian itu.

"Khi-hi..!" Naruto hanya terkikik geli ketika Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Naruto bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar Hinata. Diwajah-nya muncul sebuah seringai yang entah berarti apa. Dengan seringai yang masih terlihat diwajah-nya, Naruto secara perlahan menurunkan retsleting jaket _orange _hitam yang ia pakai. Hinata masih diam menunduk menatap ujung kaki Naruto yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir lalu berhenti didepan-nya.

**Puk **

Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika Naruto membuang jaket yang tadi dipakainya tepat disamping dirinya duduk. Dilihatnya dengan teliti sesuatu yang tergeletak disamping-nya, Hinata langsung meneguk ludah-nya sendiri ketika sesuatu itu adalah jaket yang tadi Naruto pakai. Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai mendongak-kan kepalanya keatas, untuk mengetahui dugaannya benar atau salah.

"W-wow!" Hinata sedikit bergeser ke samping ketika mendapati Naruto yang sudah setengah telanjang. Kedua bola matanya tertuju pada dada bidang Naruto yang terlihat begitu err..seksi menurutnya. Pandangannya turun kebawah menuju perut yang sungguh begitu... 'wuuh, kenapa udara disini tiba-tiba berubah begitu panas!' ucap Hinata dalam hati sembari mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu menengok kesana kemari mencoba mencari udara seger untuk dihirup.

Naruto tak menghiraukan keadaan tubuh Hinata yang serasa seperti digodok dalam panci panas itu. Naruto malah duduk disamping Hinata dengan matanya yang tak henti memandang wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Hinata-chan!" Panggil Naruto dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu menggoda di telinga Hinata. Tubuhnya semakin ia rapatkan untuk memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

Hinata menengok ke samping untuk menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan pemuda yang mempunyai tubuh seksi itu. Kedua tangannya ia tempatkan didepan dada guna menghalangi tubuh yang kian merapat kearah-nya.

"Na-naruto-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata ketika melirik wajah Naruto kian mendekat kearah-nya. Tangannya yang ia tempatkan didepan dada kini juga sudah bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Naruto. 'Dadanya begitu berotot dan hangat!' Ucapnya dalam hati ketika kedua tangannya secara tak sengaja meraba dada bidang Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin mencium-mu!" Jawab Naruto. Tangan kanan Naruto kemudian segera meraih Pipi Hinata yang sudah sangat merah itu, ditengok-kan wajah Hinata agar berpandangan dengannya.

"Mmph..." Dilumatnya langsung bibir yang sudah sangat lembab itu. Membuat Hinata mengeram dalam ciuman-nya. Tangan Naruto turun membelai Pipi kemudian segera menarik tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman-nya.

"..Mmph!" Mata Hinata terpejam ketika lidah Naruto mulai masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya untuk mengeksploitasi semua yang ada didalam-nya. Menikmati setiap sapuan lidah Naruto di rongga mulutnya. Tangannya bergerak kesana kemari untuk merasakan setiap lekuk dada bidang yang sungguh begitu hangat kala kedua tangannya menyentuhnya.

Tangan kanan Naruto kini sudah turun untuk membelai paha putih yang sungguh menggairahkan itu. Salahkan saja Hinata yang masih memakai rok seragam sekolah.

"...haah... akh!" Hinata hanya bisa mengambil nafas sesaat saja. Karna di detik berikutnya Hinata langsung memekik nikmat saat Naruto sudah mengeksploitasi area leher jenjang-nya.

"Akh... Na-naruto-kun!" Kedua tangan Hinata mencengkeram masing-masing bahu Naruto ketika dirinya merasakan sebuah hisapan di leher jenjang-nya.

"Na-naruto-kun!" Hinata sedikit merasa gelisah ketika ciuman dan belaian Naruto sudah mulai tak terkendali.

"Na-naruto-kun!" Hinata berujar lagi dan kini berhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan seluruh gerakan tubuhnya.

Naruto melihat Hinata dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu, rona merah diseluruh wajahnya sungguh sangat terlihat jelas. Mereka hanya terdiam saling memandang untuk beberapa saat.

**Cup**

"Aku mau mandi!" Ucap Naruto setelah memberi kecupan singkat di Pipi kiri Hinata. Naruto segera bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan mengambil handuk berwarna putih yang sebenarnya juga handuk Hinata.

"Mandi?"

"Yap, benar sekali. Aku bosan kalau orang memanggil-ku dengan sebutan 'boneka kuning usang jelek'. Itu menyakitkan!" Jawab Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sementara Hinata hanya diam ditempat, otaknya masih me-loading apa saja yang baru dialaminya.

"Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Y-ya.."

"Apa kau mau mandi bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berada diluar kamar mandi. Naruto hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit ditubuh-nya. Kedua tangan Naruto menggosok kepala kuningnya menggunakan sampo, membuat busa sampo meleleh menuruni leher kemudian jatuh di dada bidangnya.

'Ma-mandi bersama?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Hinata yang melihat Naruto seperti itu langsung saja pingsan ditempat.

"Kurasa-tidak!" Ucap Naruto kemudian kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Adegan diatas gak termasuk rate M kan? #tengok kanan kiri.

Mohon maaf ya kalau alur ceritanya sangat lambat, mohon maaf juga kalau alur ceritanya gak sesuai keinginan kalian. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Mari kita bahas tentang kekuatan Naruto di fict ini. Naruto itu gak punya kekuatan fisik seperti bertarung atau apalah itu. Kekuatan Naruto di fict ini lebih seperti kekuatan hipnotis, perasaan orang tiba-tiba bisa langsung berubah kalau berhadapan dengannya. Tau maksudku kan? #reader geleng-geleng.

Untuk orang ketiga, aku tak tahu, masih belum pasti... Jujur saja ya... Aku tu paling benci sama yang namanya orang ketiga. #gak nanya woii..

NHL-forever afterrr...Ada juga ya, orang samarinda yang baca fict! Aku kira cuma aku aja... #ditendang.

Aku emang dari samarinda, tapi bukan penduduk asli. #gak nanya woii..

Safira uzumaki.. Maaf review anda berubah jadi angka-angka gak jelas. Jadi... maaf ya..

Yui Kazu... Terima kasih lo,,, udah dikasih tau tentang isi dari buku tatang sutarmo! #digeplak. Makasih banyak ya... dah mau berbagi ilmu! :-D

Ini gak rate M loh...tapi semi M

Terima kasih untuk...

kirei- neko, .bs, MiMeNyan, SyHinataLavender, WaOnePWG, Akira no Rinnegan, , , soputan, Manguni, adn96, mangekyooo jumawanBluez, orchideeumi, setiawanandy02, Naru Gangster, IndoSedSarSupmie ichiraku, Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida, Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, Rae Rim, Yui Kazu, naruLOVEhina, Yo man, Lightning Mc'queen, Karizta-chan, kadek chan, NHL-forever afterrr, safira uzumaki, HN, goonjun, Bubble bee, missing nin, marina dan firman.

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? apa tambah ngelantur?

Review lagi ya... #nyengir. Yang belum review, ayo review! siapa tau kalau kalian review chapter depan bisa lebih cepat update..! #ditendang.

_Faris Shika Nara /Samarinda/25-08-2013/23:40 wita._

_jaa... sampai jumpa!_


End file.
